


What Happened

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Birth, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Keith can't explain it, but seeing Lance collapsed in pain and in labor set something off in him. Something that drove him to do the unspeakable.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: It Came from Tumblr [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> an old old request from the tumblr days of keith fucking lance through labor

“St- sto-op!” Lance cries are choppy with the erratic thrusts that force his whole body to rock back and forth. “P-please!” 

Keith doesn’t even open his eyes to look at Lance as he begs, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as he thrusts into him over and over again. He tugs at Lance’s wrists, making him cry out as his body is forced somehow closer to Keith’s. Lance is on his knees, body forced to lean forward uncomfortably over his heavy belly while Keith takes him. 

He desperately wishes that anyone other than Keith had found him after his water broke. 

He’d been collapsed on the floor, hands shaking and breaths heavy as his stomach contracted. He’d tried to make it to the Castle’s computer to call for help, but the sharp pains didn’t let him get very far. That was when Keith walked in. 

He’d taken one look at Lance’s wide-eyed fear, his flushed face, and the way his belly heaved with his laboured breaths before his own heart started racing in his chest. It was impossible to explain the feeling that overcame him, but in that moment Keith thought that he would die if he couldn’t have Lance. His whole body erupted in heat and his eyes glazed over. He couldn’t even stop to listen to Lance’s confusion or pleas for help. He could only pull at their clothes until he could press himself against him, touch every inch of his body and claim it. 

Lance cried harder as another contraction made his body clench and the pressure in his hips worsen. Tears streamed down his face as his whole body hurt and he could feel his baby moving down. He knew he had to push, but could do nothing with Keith’s harsh thrusts filling him. 

Keith snaps his hips forward and forces Lance to yell harder, oh god, he can feel it in his cervix. He has to push. He has to give birth right now.

“Ple- please! K-Keith, please!” Lance says, trying to turn to look at him, “I- I have to push, Let me-e go!”

Keith doesn’t stop thrusting, doesn’t even slow down, but his eyes peek open finally as he stares down at Lance’s quivering form. 

“You can push” is all his says, continuing to pleasure himself with Lance’s body.

Lance’s eyes widen and his jaw falls slack. He couldn’t do it. No way could he push with Keith still inside him. Still fucking him. He had to pull out, hell he shouldn’t have pushed his cock into Lance in the first place. 

Lance has no choice but to wait, to hold back from pushing even when his body so desperately needs to. It only hurts more now that he can feel the baby trying to move down, but it has no where to go. He tries to grit his teeth and bear through the increasing pains that seize him, but the longer he holds back the more unbearable it gets. He finally gives him to his breaking mind.

“S-stop it! Please stop! Get off me!!” He screams against the floor as he tugs at his wrists, trying to pull away from Keith’s surprising death grip, “Get off! I have to push! I have to push right now! Please! Stop! Please!!” 

Even with Lance screaming his pleading babble as he struggles, Keith still doesn’t care at all, mindlessly thrusting until he can get his relief. It doesn’t take much longer, a few harsh thrusts and then Keith’s hips jerk to a halt as he cums inside Lance, making him choke on a gasp as more tears flood his eyes. At least it over now.

Keith pulls out, leaving a messy trail of cum dripping down Lance’s thighs. He falls back as he pants, mind still fuzzy but beginning to clear. 

Lance sobs hard, but now that Keith is finally out he can push. He wastes no time in bearing down, and even in his awkward position the baby is already so far down that it takes a few hard pushes before he can feel it crowning. He tries to ignore the cum that still leaks out of him as he pushes, trying to focus on getting the baby out of him. 

He pushes himself up with his arms so that he can get one hand under him to cradle the baby’s head as he pushes again. He shouts as it slides forward suddenly, shoulders popping out with another push. 

Keith blinks once, then twice, mind finally clear enough to take in his surroundings. He feels like he just woke up from a strange nap, confused and lost, but as he sees Lance crouched over in front of him, baby half out of his hole as he supports it with his wet, bloody hands, he suddenly remembers what happened. 

Lance yells hard with the final push, baby quickly dropping from him and into his waiting hands. He grasps the baby with both arms, pulling it up to his chest when the door slides open as a frantic Shiro runs in, only to stop a few metres into the room as he looks at the scene in front of him.

It was shocking enough to see Lance naked with their blood smeared baby cradled in his arms, but it was a whole different story see Keith resting on his heels just behind Lance, also naked.

The whine Lance makes accompanied with Shiro’s name is enough to make his blood boil. Lance is clearly distressed, and not just from having given birth. Keith’s naked and flushed state seem to play a pretty obvious part in that, especially when Shiro looks closer to see white fluids straining the ground where Lance sits. He’s trying hard not to yank Keith up by his throat, only because he seems to look just as shocked on his own behalf. 

“What the fuck happened?” Shiro seethes, and Keith cowers back in fear.


End file.
